Tales of the Night Sky
by BellaBEARx
Summary: He told the storys to her and she told them to their son. He needed to tell her to let her know he loved her and that he always will. He would always be there for her no matter what


**Tales of the **

**Night Sky**

Narcissa was walking down the street to the end of the lane she was walking to get away from her husband. She couldn't stand it anymore she knew she couldn't do this anymore she just didn't know how to solve the problem she was having. She got so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that she had walked all the way to the muggle street but she didn't mind she just kept on walking. Finally she stopped outside a run down play ground she sat on one of the many benchs that were still standing. She tilted her head back and looked at the cresent moon and the stars that were out clear tonight. She found all the stars in the sky and recited all the stories in her head that she used to tell Draco. She spotted the red star in the sky and frowned. Remembering the story she used to tell of the strong full hearted man and his lovely woman and how they wanted to live happily ever after. But the man she was promised to got in the way. They had a son and he looked exactly like his mother. But she married the man to which she was betrothed. She would tell the story of the man with long black hair and his eyes full of happiness coming to save them rescue her and his son. Draco could listen to that story over and over again. It was one of his favorites if not his most favorite. She stopped telling the stories when he was about 5. Lucius said he was a boy and didn't need girlish love stories and bed time stories. But Narcissa always knew things that Lucius didn't like that fact that Draco still loves that story very much. She remembers when Lucius was away she walked onto her balcony and heard his voice floating up she looked down to see him laying on the ground on the same spot she used to sit with him at looking into the night sky he was retelling the story to a certain muggle born bushy haired girl that only Narcissa knew he was dating as said before she knew things Lucius didn't. She knew if he found out about them he would be furious but no she would not have the love of her Draco's life taken away from him like hers was so cruelly taken from her. All of the sudden she heard something behind her and pulled out her wand quickly then when she turned around she relized it was just a stray. It walked up to her and placed it's head on her lap she couldn't help but scratch is big black bushy head. It jumped on the bench and sat next to her and she tilted her head back up to look at the sky...

"Remembering those old stories Cissy?" Narcissa nearly fell off the bench she jumped so high. Sirius was sitting right next to her staring at her, the happiness that always used to be there gone.

"Sirius?" She said stammering like a nitwit.

"Who else would it be?" He asked with the same smile. She looked at him for quite a while taking in of how bored he looked and how his smile didn't reach his eyes. His hair was shinny coming a bit past his face. She did the only thing she could think of. She hugged him as tight as she could. He smelled so much of just Sirius a smell that she missed dearly. He buried his face in her neck squeezing her tightly telling her without words how much he missed her. When she pulled back his hand stroked her cheek lightly telling her without word how much he still loved her. Narcissa slipped her hand behind his neck and brought his face to hers kissing his lips lightly. The butterflies that came to her stomach were a sensation that was sorely missed. She pulled back slightly.

"Sirius…" She mumbled against his lips.

"Cissy…" He murmured pulling back completely and taking her hands in his. "I came… I came because I needed… Because I needed to say…"

"Good-bye" She finished for him.

"Yes… Dark times are coming Cissy I just wanted to make sure you knew… that you know…" He trailed off and looked at the sky; she rubbed the back of his hand with her thumb.

"I know" she whispered. Stroking the back of his hand again.

"While I was in Azkaban… all I thought about besides for Lily, James, and Peter was you. I would dream about you almost every night… You would come to me and tell me the stories of the night sky like I used to tell you. You would bring our son with you and you would tell them to both of us. He looks so much like you Cissy. So much. Everyone thinks he looks like _him_, but he doesn't he looks exactly like you" He said looking intently at her. Narcissa removed on of her hands from his and stroked his face.

"He has your eyes" she murmured. Replacing her hand back with his.

"Please tell him one day Cissy… Please" He looked at her with extremely sad eyes. "Tell him that that nitwit isn't his father. Tell him that I am. I do hope that that git hasn't gotten in his mind too much, apologize to him for me that I was never there and that I did it for his mother's safety. That I love his mother very much and would never blame her for the reason we couldn't stay together. Tell him I'm sorry that that git gave him that dorky name, that I know he will grow up to become a great wizard, that he is so close to getting there… most importantly tell him I love him" Sirius put both his hands on either side of his face. "I love you too Cissy… I always have and I always will. If I could go back in time even though I knew the outcome I would do it anyway. If I could change one thing just one it would be _him._ He would have never came into the picture. We would have gotten married" He smiled a big smile. "We would have raised our child in the small cottage that you always wanted. The one that would be near a meadow so he could play Quidditch and the cottage would be covered in vines just like you wanted. We would have given him more siblings… that's a must" His smile finally reached his eyes and Narcissa's eyes glazed over with a big smile. Just seeing those eyes the way they always used to be when he looked at her made her heart flutter. "Cause I know for a fact you always wanted a girl" She saw a little bit of mischief twinkle in those eyes now. "I would have more than glad to give you a girl. Give you anything you wanted." He paused and looked at the sky then looked back at her and said seriously. "I love you more than he does and ever will Cissy and I know that you know that. I know that I probably won't make it out of this war alive Cissy and I just wanted to make sure you knew that. You knew that I loved you and that I love our son very much." Narcissa wrapped her arms around him very tightly again burying her head in his neck her tears wetting the collar of his robes.

"I…I love you too" She mumbled into his shoulder. "So much that it hurts… I want you so badly that it hurts. I want you to be there with me when I go to sleep at night and to be there when I wake up in the morning. I want you to be there in the middle of the night so I can wake you up to make love. I want you to be there just to cuddle up to at night. I want you to be the man that raised my son… I want you so baldy that it physically hurts" she whispered. While she was talking he shifted her onto his lap so he could cuddle her into him. "I want you so badly Sirius so so badly" she said and he held her tighter. "I will tell him that his father is you. I will tell him he needs to know he has a right to know" she whispered. They sat there for awhile in silence just enjoying being there with the other. Being at peace in the others arms.

"Maybe… Maybe one day we will get married. And have that house. And have more kids of coarse" He whispered. "We could get married and grow old…together" he held her tighter.

"My heart is yours no matter what we do" She whispered kissing his chin. They sat there for at least an hour. She was curled up in some what of a ball on his lap with her head tucked under his chin arms wrapped around his back and his around her waist not once loosening there grip.

"I'm scared" Narcissa whispered so quietly that he barely heard her. "I don't want you to die and can't stand the thought of loosing you… I need you" She whispered.

"Weather I'm dead or alive Narcissa you will always have me" He kissed the top of her head. "And I'll always be there for you dead or alive"

"Promise?" She whispered tilting her head up and looking into his eyes.

"I promise" He watched her for a couple seconds before he tightened his hold on her even more and planted a firm kiss on her soft pink lips. His tongue explored her mouth showing her how much her loved her. Sealing the promise so that she wouldn't have a doubt in the world that he didn't mean it.

9 days later

Narcissa sat in the den in a high back lounge chair when the owl that brought the Daily Prophet swooped in. She read the front page and her eyes started to water. It couldn't be true, no it wasn't she wouldn't believe it. He can't be gone no he's not, he can't be. _BY HIS OWN COUSIN!!! HER OWN SISTER!!! _When she got her hands on Bellatrix. Narcissa sweared. Tears were falling hard. She sat there and the tears poured from her face. She put her head in her hands and sobbed.

"I need you here with me now Sirius" She cried she needed him so so badly. All the sudden she heard the door creak open she looked up and saw Draco with a concerned face. He probably figured she was crying about Lucius. But she was glad he was behind the walls of Azkaban.

"Mum are you alright?" He asked walking in a knelling next to her.

"I will be…Hopefully sweetie" She sad giving him an extremely sad smile.

"Mum what's wrong?" He asked and she shook her head. She let more tears fall not bothering to wipe them away. Draco picked up the Prophet. Now he knew why Dumbledore had sent him home to see his Mum. "Father will be fine mum" He said.

"No he wont" she whispered.

"It's just Azkaban mum I'm sure he'll be out soon" He tried to reason with her.

"No Draco your father is dead" Narcissa said and extreme amount of tears falling from her eyes.

"What?" He asked not understanding.

"Draco honey do you remember those stories about the sky I used to tell you?" She asked wiping some hair out of his face. He nodded. "Your favorite one?" she asked. And again he nodded. "That's the story of me and your father… Your real father… His name is Sirius Black" Draco just stared at her.

"He wha- what?" He looked stunned.

"You don't look like Lucius" She murmured. "You look like me… You have his eyes" She whispered as she stroked his face.

"Thank god" Draco whispered. Ever so softly that Narcissa almost didn't hear it. "Mum why didn't you tell me sooner?" he asked his voice low.

"He didn't want me to…. I just saw him 9 days ago…" She trailed of more tears coming. "He told me to tell you that he apologizes for not being here with you all your life, that he did it for my safety. To tell you that he loved me very much and doesn't blame me for why we could stay together. He said he's sorry that Lucius gave you a dorky name… He knew how much you hated it. He said he believes that you will be an amazing wizard one day and your almost there and most importantly he wants you to know that he loves you unconditionally." More tears ran down her face when she realized one tear was rolling down Draco's. She pulled her son tightly into a hug. That's when she felt it. She didn't know how but she _knew_ Sirius was in that room right then watching them. _Protecting them._

**The End**


End file.
